User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombie Map: The Gulag
Welcome, readers, to another of my exciting blog posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. I would like to thank Chuckleluck for the backstory (I have editted it slightly though). Without further ado, I present you with another of my blog posts. Enjoy! Map The name of this map is "The Gulag". It is set in the abandoned Russian gulag from the Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Gulag". I am not doing a possible gameplay section. 'Backstory' After long hours of fighting at Ascension, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinksi, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are exhausted. In order to return to their time frame, Richtofen uses available parts and pieces from the Soyuz rocket in order to build a time machine/teleporter. However, he overloads it with Element 115, and the group is once again teleported to a different location and sent forward in time. This time they end up in a Russian gulag. While exploring the prison, Richtofen suggests a horrible factor: the whole world has been overrun with the undead. This is supported by factors; 1) Constant teleporting caused a huge gap in time, 2) Group 935 experimented with time travel, and 3) Cold War era guns in a modern warfare setting. All this is shown using a cutscreen for single player mode. 'Russian Loyalist Zombies' The zombies in this map are Loyalist Russian zombies. These zombies have the same behaviour as the previous zombies. They wear ripped, tattered, and blood-stained artic camo. Gas Zombies do not make an appearance. 'Zombie Boss' The Zombie Boss in the map are Prison Dogs, which are essentially Hellhounds. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. In this list they organized by class. 'Pistols' *Colt .45 (starting weapon *Black Ops version*) *USP .45 (Mystery Box) *Desert Eagle (Mystery Box) *M9 (Mystery Box *dual wield only*) 'Machine Pistols/Submachine Guns' *G18 (Mystery Box) *M93 Raffica (Mystery Box) *TMP (Mystery Box) *PP2000 (Mystery Box) *Mini-Uzi (Mystery Box) *UMP.45 (Mystery Box) *P90 (Mystery Box) *MP5K (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for an extra 200 points) 'Assualt Rifles' *M16A4 (Mystery Box *comes with Reflex Sight*) *Famas (Mystery Box) *TAR-21 (Mystery Box) *SCAR-H (Mystery Box) *FN FAL (Mystery Box) *AUG (Mystery Box) *F2000 (Mystery Box) *AK-47 (Mystery Box) *AK-74u (Mystery Box) *ACR (Mystery Box) *Galil (Mystery Box) *M14 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extented Mags for an extra 200 points) *M16 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for an extra 200 points) *AK-2025 (Mystery Box *early prototype variant*) 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov (Mystery Box) *R700 (Mystery Box) *M82 Barrett (Mystery Box) 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD (Mystery Box) *M249 SAW (Mystery Box) 'Shotguns' *AA-12 (Mystery Box) *Striker (Mystery Box) *M1014 (Mystery Box) *Model 1887 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Slugs for an extra 200 points) *SPAS-12 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Dragon's Breath for an extra 200 points) 'Launchers' *RPG (Mystery Box) *Thumper (Mystery Box) 'Specials' *Crossbow (Mystery Box) 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (Mystery Box *with or without dual wield*) *Thundergun (Mystery Box) *Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ (Mystery Box) *Winter's Howl (Mystery Box) Utilities The Mystery Box, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Electro-Shock Defenses, and Teleporters are reappear in the map. Each one looks the same as the ones in Kino der Toten. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' Nuke, Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, Fire Sale, Death Machine, Carpenter, and Double Points are all in the map. Each one looks the same and has the same effects on the players/zombies. One new Power-Ups called Triple Points make their debut in this map. Triple Points simply triples the amount of points earned for each kill. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, PhD Flopper, Stamin-Up, and Quick Revive are make another reappearance in the map. Each one costs the same and has the effect on the player. However, two new Perks called Attach-A-Match and Amm-O-Matic make their debut in this make. Amm-O-Matic costs 500 points, and when purchased gives the player maximum ammunition for all their guns. Attach-A-Match allows the player to choose one of these following attachments for their basic, non-Pack-a-Punched gun: *Dual Wield (50 points *pistols only*) *Suppressor (50 points) *Red Dot Sight (100 points) *Reflex Sight (100 points) *ACOG Scope (200 points) *Sniper Scope (200 points) *Thermal Scope (200 points) *Variable Zoom Scope (200 points) *Extended Mags (300 points) *Dual Mags (300 points) *Flamethrower (400 points) *Bayonet (400 points) *M203 Grenade Launcher (500 points) ﻿ Category:Ideas Category:Soviet Zombies Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts